An image display apparatus or a head mount display that is mounted on the head or the face and is used for viewing an image is well known. In a head mount display, a display unit is provided for each of the right and left eyes, and an enlarged virtual image of a display image is formed by a virtual image optical system so that a user can view an image with realistic sensation. If a head mount display is designed to completely block the outside world when mounted on the head of a user, the sense of immersion during the viewing is increased. A head mount display can also display different images for the right and left eyes, and can present a 3D image by displaying images with parallaxes for the right and left eyes.
With a head mount display, a wide-angle image can be viewed. For example, there is a disclosure of a head mount display with which a whole-space 360-degree image that follows motion of the head of a user having a gyro sensor attached to his/her head can be enjoyed (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, for example). The display region is moved so as to offset motion of the head detected by the gyro sensor. In this manner, an image that follows the motion of the head of the user can be presented.
Also, there is an application developed for enabling a user to view a live image captured by an external camera with a head mount display. For example, there is a disclosure of an image display system in which an image actually captured by an imaging device mounted on a moving object other than a human being such as a radio-controlled model is displayed on a display device a user is wearing (see Patent Document 3, for example).
There is also the FPV (First Person Viewing) technique known for enabling a user to control a radio-controlled model of a helicopter or the like while looking at a first-person viewpoint (pilot viewpoint) image captured by a wireless camera mounted on the radio-controlled model.
For example, there is a disclosure of an aerial imaging system in which an all-direction camera that captures images of the surroundings and a laser distance meter that measures the altitude of the all-direction camera from the ground are mounted on a small-size helicopter that has its flight altitude and flight velocity controlled by a flight control device, and aerial imaging is performed with the all-direction camera at a predetermined altitude based on the altitude measured by the laser distance meter (see Patent Document 4, for example). Images captured by the all-direction camera can be transmitted to an external computer via a communication network.
Further, there is a disclosure of a network system in which a radio-controlled model car equipped with a mid- and long-range three-dimensional stereo camera and a short-range three-dimensional stereo camera transmits a three-dimensional combined image, and the three-dimensional combined image is displayed on the side of the controller (see Patent Document 5, for example).
Also, there is a disclosure of a network system that receives, on the side of the controller, an image generated by a model apparatus capturing an image of the scenery in front and information about the location and the orientation of the model apparatus, and generates and displays a virtual image in accordance with the location and the orientation (see Patent Document 6, for example).